This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BC7.12’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented variety ‘LK49’ and a commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’, the pollen parent, to the inventor which may be the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928 and registered as ‘Venice Raven’. ‘LK49’, the seed parent, is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers.
The variety ‘BC7.12’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets, attractive sepal pigmentation which resists fading, long lasting blooms which set flowers evenly, and stems that branch easily and are strong. This combination of characteristics makes the plant ideal for commercial production as an ornamental potted plant. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties. The variety ‘BC7.14’ is the subject of a current patent application and has the same parents, although it was treated with aluminum. The new variety was grown alongside its parent ‘Venedig’ (grown as a pink variety) as a control. The new variety is generally taller than its parent ‘Venedig’. ‘Venedig’ and the new variety have similarly sized inflorescences.
TABLE 1Commerical variety‘Venedig’ which mayNew Varietybe U.S. Plant Pat.‘BC7.14’ U.S.10,928Plant Pat. No.‘Venice Raven’New Variety23,801 bluedGrown without‘BC7.12’with aluminumaluminumLeaf size9 cm × 16.5 cm8 cm × 13.5 cmUnknownPlant17″ in 6″ pot.14″ in 6″ pot.12″ in 6″ pot -heightobserved controlsgrown alongside newvariety.StemStems areStrongStrong - observedstrengthstrong.controls grownalongside newvarietySepalUpper side ofUpper side of se-Upper side of sepalsPig-sepals is R.H.S.pals is R.H.S. 94is R.H.S. 74 C (red -mentation67 A (red -A (violet - bluepurple group). Underpurple group);group) to 86 Bside of sepals isUnder side of(violet group); R.H.S. 75 B (purplesepals is R.H.S.Under side of se-group) observed68 A (red-purplepals is R.H.S. 93controls growngroup).D (violet group)alongside newto 86 C (violetvariety.group).Sepalous60 mm50 mm50 mm - observedFloret Sizecontrols grownalongside newvariety
The new cultivar ‘BC7.12’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BC7.12’ remains firmly fixed.